Numen
Numen (누멘, Numen / ヌーメン, Nūmen) is a terminology in Denma. Summary The nickname is the god's skin or skin of god. A genius scientist of Urano, Dr. Ha'ken discovered this, also known as the god's skin, from Zipnight, and the anti-gravity weapon which only existed in theories could be manufactured all because of this extraordinary material, and Sten Industries, who applied this technology for the first time, became the top weapons manufacturer in the universe eight, and soon, this Numen technology was applied in all industries. The Eves made this. The artificial brain nerve component would project the body map that determines the Eve's shape onto this lump of jelly, which is presumably Numen composite, the so-called skin of god, then it'll reconstruct the inside of the body such as bones, organs and nerve systems according to the pre-inserted blueprint, mimicking the structure of a living organism, it metabolizes just like a living organism, and when it sustains critical damage, its systems are shut down and the inside goes back to its original jelly state, so what they're looking at is probably a bio-replica android. History In A Catnap (60), Chapter 2 2. A.E. (15), it reveals that El brought the Duke the halidom of Madonna, and at the time, Zipnight wasn't even fully analyzed yet, so El have a vision. And even after the Duke turned El down, he was persistent on getting that sole right. 20 years later In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (15), the Director of Pax Industries smokes and talks this terminology with Dr. Kitten. It reveals that the only margin one could get out of Zipnight was want the people had get from simple barter, and if Gosan family think about it now, they handed over the exclusive rights to El for nothing. A genius scientist of Urano, Dr. Ha'ken discovered this, also known as the god's skin, from Zipnight, and he passed away shortly after El got his sole right, and the cause of death is still unknown, and the anti-gravity weapon which only existed in theories could be manufactured all because of this extraordinary material, and Sten Industries, who applied this technology for the first time, became the top weapons manufacturer in the universe eight, and soon, this Numen technology was applied in all industries, but the El family intentionally supplied cheap Zipnight to Sten Industries, once the top of the industries, to constantly undermine the company's value, and at the same time, they kept buying off reliable subcontractors, and this was possible because of their exclusive right to the Zipnights, and the same goes, for the Goldwing, so they used defective parts to manufacture the courier shuttles, with the increasing rate of accidents, Hazz could buy all the remaining Goldwing stocks for scraps, with his preexisting ventures, so they became strong enough to surpass Gosans anytime now. 1 month later In Kuan's Fridge (105), the survivor explains this to Denma. The survivor had a look inside an Eve's body at the headquarter, some guy went nuts and smashed his Eve into pieces, while he was cleaning up that mess, he found something strange about their bodies, they'd absolutely no internal structure that would create muscular movements, so he started wondering what this soft jelly-like material these Eves are made of, he thinks he has heard of this type of android manufacturing technology before. Numen coating is exist. Trivia *The name Numen refers to the Latin word Numen. It means "divinity", or a "divine presence", "divine will." Category:Terminology